The Hearth's Warming Club/Gallery
Hearth's Warming Eve at the School of Friendship School of Friendship exterior at Hearth's Warming S8E16.png Sandbar putting a decoration on the tree S8E16.png Sandbar singing Hearth's Warming carols S8E16.png|♫ Ponies' voices fill the night ♫ Sandbar sings Hearth's Warming is Here Once Again S8E16.png|♫ Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! ♫ Sandbar inviting other students to sing S8E16.png Sandbar loudly inviting others to sing S8E16.png Main ponies and students looking at Sandbar S8E16.png Students continue talking with each other S8E16.png Sandbar happily humming carols S8E16.png Sandbar humming next to Ocellus S8E16.png Ocellus nervous about humming along S8E16.png Ocellus uneasily hums along with Sandbar S8E16.png Yona "not everycreature celebrate same way" S8E16.png Smolder agreeing with Yona S8E16.png Smolder "dragons don't do pony holidays" S8E16.png Spike approaching the Young Six S8E16.png Spike "all about friends and presents" S8E16.png Spike repeating "and presents!" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "putting aside differences" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "like the Earth ponies" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle outstretching her wings S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at his horn S8E16.png Ocellus "their Fire of Friendship" S8E16.png Twilight, Spike, and Young Six look at Fire of Friendship S8E16.png Rainbow Dash "and 'cause it looks cool" S8E16.png Silverstream "my favorite day of the year!" S8E16.png Silverstream "not that I don't like the other ones" S8E16.png Silverstream accidentally knocks Smolder over S8E16.png Smolder rubbing her face S8E16.png Yona excited for Hearth's Warming break S8E16.png Gallus "two whole weeks without classes" S8E16.png Ocellus looking embarrassed S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "you'll all enjoy the time off" S8E16.png Twilight addressing the friendship students S8E16.png Twilight dismisses the students for vacation S8E16.png Main ponies and students leaving the school S8E16.png Twilight "those of you traveling outside Equestria" S8E16.png Rainbow "shouldn't you guys be getting ready" S8E16.png Rainbow Dash "it's a really long walk" S8E16.png Twilight "we'll take you to the station" S8E16.png Young Six excited for winter break S8E16.png Sandbar, Yona, and Gallus leaving the lounge S8E16.png|Note the subtle foreshadowing here - only Gallus appears unhappy in this shot Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder leave the lounge S8E16.png How the prankster stole Hearth's Warming Twilight and Rainbow see present on the floor S8E16.png Spike picks up a Hearth's Warming present S8E16.png Spike pressing his ear to a present box S8E16.png Spike shaking one of his presents S8E16.png Spike looking embarrassed S8E16.png Spike "that new bowtie I wanted" S8E16.png Twilight "you'll have to wait and see" S8E16.png Cloaked figure sneaks on top of rafters S8E16.png Cloaked figure looks down at Twilight, RD, and Spike S8E16.png Cloaked figure pours goo powder on the tree S8E16.png Cloaked figure pouring goo powder S8E16.png Goo powder sprinkles on the Fire of Friendship S8E16.png Fire of Friendship surging with light S8E16.png Fire of Friendship burning very brightly S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike see the Fire burning S8E16.png Fire of Friendship melting into purple goo S8E16.png Purple goo covers Hearth's Warming tree S8E16.png Spike sees incoming wave of purple goo S8E16.png Purple goo covering the screen S8E16.png Spike covered in purple goo S8E16.png Hearth's Warming decorations covered in goo S8E16.png Spike struggles to get out of the goo S8E16.png Spike floating in Twilight's magic S8E16.png Twilight trying to get goo off of Spike S8E16.png Twilight frees Spike from the purple goo S8E16.png Spike "what happened?!" S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike in messy lounge S8E16.png Rainbow Dash sees something above S8E16.png Empty canister of goo powder S8E16.png Rainbow discovers the goo powder canister S8E16.png Rainbow Dash "somepony was up here!" S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike looking around S8E16.png Twilight and Spike notice the cloaked figure S8E16.png Cloaked figure jumps out of the window S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike see figure jump out window S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike in snowy fountain square S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike looking in the snow S8E16.png Student dormitory with open door S8E16.png Spike "that's the students' quarters!" S8E16.png Twilight and Dash determined to catch the figure S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike enter student dorms S8E16.png Rainbow Dash calling the culprit out S8E16.png Twilight and Spike looking in the student dorms S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle calls out into the silence S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike in empty dorms S8E16.png Rainbow Dash leaves to check back door S8E16.png Silverstream and Smolder see the headmare S8E16.png Silverstream "another decorating party?" S8E16.png Twilight "has anycreature come in here?" S8E16.png Smolder "all of us did" S8E16.png Spike "did you hear anything?" S8E16.png Smolder and Silverstream "uh-uh" S8E16.png Gallus comes out of his dorm room S8E16.png Yona comes out of her dorm room S8E16.png Ocellus and Sandbar come out of their rooms S8E16.png Rainbow Dash returns to the student dorms S8E16.png Rainbow Dash "the back door's locked!" S8E16.png Twilight "had to have come in here!" S8E16.png|Yeah, because teleportation ain't a thing here? Ocellus "whoever did what?" S8E16.png Confronting the Young Six Smolder, Sandbar, and Yona look at ruined tree S8E16.png Hearth's Warming tree covered in goo S8E16.png Spike "ran into your rooms" S8E16.png Spike questioning the Young Six S8E16.png Rainbow "one of you must have done this!" S8E16.png|Teleportation is still not occurring to anypony? Rainbow "sabotage Hearth's Warming Eve" S8E16.png Young Six shocked and speechless S8E16.png Yona "yak not do this!" S8E16.png Twilight, Dash, and Spike look at each other S8E16.png Twilight "we don't know what happened" S8E16.png Twilight "a chance to tell the truth" S8E16.png Twilight tells Young Six to close their eyes S8E16.png Gallus, Smolder, and Sandbar close their eyes S8E16.png Ocellus and Silverstream close their eyes S8E16.png Ocellus notices Yona's eyes are still open S8E16.png Ocellus nudges Yona with her elbow S8E16.png Yona closes her eyes S8E16.png Twilight "if you did this, raise your hoof" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "or claw" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "or whatever" S8E16.png None of the Young Six raise their hand S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle sighing in defeat S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "looks like we have to" S8E16.png Spike keeping his eyes closed S8E16.png Twilight tells Spike to open his eyes S8E16.png Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E16.png Twilight tells everyone to open their eyes S8E16.png Rainbow Dash looking embarrassed S8E16.png Twilight tells Young Six to clean up the mess S8E16.png Young Six annoyed they have to clean up S8E16.png Smolder "why do I have to stay?!" S8E16.png Sandbar "but the holidays!" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle levitating cleaning supplies S8E16.png Young Six holding cleaning supplies S8E16.png Twilight "we'll bring you into my office" S8E16.png Twilight "honesty is one of the Elements" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "give you each a chance" S8E16.png Rainbow "once we find out who did it" S8E16.png Rainbow threatens Young Six with punishment S8E16.png|Because telling them the punishment is going to make them confess. Rainbow "what are we gonna do exactly?" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle sighs with a heavy heart S8E16.png Twilight "the guilty party won't be going home" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "she or he will stay here" S8E16.png Twilight "one-on-one friendship lessons" S8E16.png Silverstream "what if none of us confesses?" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle heavily sighs again S8E16.png Twilight "you'll all stay over the break" S8E16.png|Gee, that's pretty harsh. Especially considering you have absolutely no proof that any of them did it. Young Six horrified by Twilight's decision S8E16.png Interrogating the suspects / Ocellus' story Mop being pulled out of water bucket S8E16.png Mop cleaning up purple goo S8E16.png Gallus mopping the lounge floor S8E16.png Gallus wiping away his sweat S8E16.png Twilight ready to begin the interrogation S8E16.png Gallus volunteers to be interviewed first S8E16.png Gallus tossing his mop to Silverstream S8E16.png Silverstream has an idea S8E16.png Silverstream "we can make a game" S8E16.png Silverstream "who finishes cleaning up first!" S8E16.png Silverstream quickly mopping the floor S8E16.png Yona "yak best at cleaning!" S8E16.png Yona quickly cleaning the chairs S8E16.png Smolder cleaning up purple goo S8E16.png Smolder "cut to the chase" S8E16.png Smolder demands to know who did it S8E16.png Ocellus "never do something this horrible!" S8E16.png Ocellus "I love Hearth's Warming Eve!" S8E16.png Ocellus "I do not want to miss" S8E16.png Sandbar "I didn't even know" S8E16.png Ocellus "oh, yes!" S8E16.png Ocellus "it's our favorite holiday!" S8E16.png Ocellus looking a little embarrassed S8E16.png Ocellus "shared it with us last year" S8E16.png Ocellus reminiscing about Hearth's Warming S8E16.png Ocellus' tale: The changelings' Hearth's Warming Twilight Sparkle's long scroll unfurling S8E16.png Ocellus reading Twilight's Hearth's Warming guide S8E16.png Ocellus "start the holidays by putting the tree up" S8E16.png Ocellus and changelings pulling a rope S8E16.png Rope being pulled through a pulley S8E16.png Changelings hang a tree from a rope S8E16.png|Well, they DID put the tree up! Ocellus "dive into some holiday punch!" S8E16.png Ocellus diving into holiday punch S8E16.png|If Amelia Bedelia were here, she would be flattered! Ocellus in a pool of holiday punch S8E16.png Changelings swimming in holiday punch S8E16.png Ocellus holding a gift box S8E16.png Ocellus and changelings exchanging gifts S8E16.png|A true exchange of gifts! Changelings exchange gifts over and over S8E16.png Changeling hammering a nail S8E16.png|Well, they truly built a fire! Changelings holding firefly lanterns S8E16.png Ocellus and changelings holding lanterns S8E16.png Ocellus and changelings singing carols S8E16.png|♫ Carols, carols, carols, carols, caroooools! ♫ Interrogation, part 2 / Yona's story Sandbar "might have misunderstood things" S8E16.png|"You might have misunderstood things just a little." Ocellus "exactly the way you do" S8E16.png Ocellus "we made our own traditions!" S8E16.png Smolder "if we ever get out of here" S8E16.png Gallus returns; Twilight calls on Ocellus S8E16.png Ocellus follows Twilight out of the room S8E16.png Ocellus nervously walks toward Twilight's office S8E16.png|Dead mare walking. Rainbow and Ocellus entering Twilight's office S8E16.png Silverstream asking Gallus what happened S8E16.png Gallus "what do you think happened?" S8E16.png Gallus "I told her I didn't do it" S8E16.png Yona shouting in frustration S8E16.png Yona stomping the floor in frustration S8E16.png Yona "yaks always home for holidays!" S8E16.png Sandbar asks about Yakyakistan's Hearth's Warming S8E16.png Yona "our holiday much better" S8E16.png Yona "is called Snilldar Fest" S8E16.png Yona "yaks gather things to smash" S8E16.png Yona "put them in big pile" S8E16.png Yona "then in morning" S8E16.png Yona "we smash them!" S8E16.png Yona "in afternoon" S8E16.png Yona "we smash them again!" S8E16.png Yona "in evening" S8E16.png Gallus "like all your other holidays" S8E16.png Yona "how griffon get that idea?" S8E16.png Yona "this holiday about so much more" S8E16.png Yona reminiscing about Snilldar Fest S8E16.png Yona's tale: Snilldar Fest Yona's grandparents S8E16.png Yona's brother and sister S8E16.png|One of them's a girl? Yona's mother and father S8E16.png Yona with her hair unbraided S8E16.png Yona and her family singing a yak song S8E16.png Yona and her family enter a snowy forest S8E16.png Yona and family sing as they enter forest S8E16.png Yona and siblings picking a smashing log S8E16.png Yona's parents smashing the log S8E16.png|Smash! Yona's grandparents smashing the log S8E16.png Yona and her siblings smashing the log S8E16.png Yona and her family smashing the log S8E16.png Yona and family around a smashed log S8E16.png Yona building a snow fort S8E16.png Yona and her family build a snow fort S8E16.png Yona's grandparents smash the fort S8E16.png|Smash! Yona and family smash the snow fort S8E16.png Yona and family around smashed snow fort S8E16.png Yona putting bows on a moss pile S8E16.png Gold ring gets added to the moss pile S8E16.png Twig gets added to the moss pile S8E16.png Young four "you smash it" S8E16.png Yona "what you think yaks are" S8E16.png Yona offended "barbarians?" S8E16.png Yona "for special family rituals" S8E16.png Yona remembering her Snilldar Fest ritual S8E16.png Yona and family assemble the moss pile S8E16.png Yona's family gather around her S8E16.png Yona's family braids her hair S8E16.png|Braid? Yona with her first hair braids S8E16.png Yona happy with her hair braids S8E16.png Interrogation, part 3 / Smolder's story Yona thinks of fond Snilldar Fest memories S8E16.png Yona listening to Gallus S8E16.png Gallus "smashing things and family" S8E16.png|"So, to recap... Your holiday is about smashing things and family." Yona "two most perfect things ever" S8E16.png Yona "put together!" S8E16.png Yona smashing a water bucket S8E16.png Yona smashes the bucket to pieces S8E16.png Silverstream "happy Snilldar to you too" S8E16.png Silverstream "so cool to learn new traditions" S8E16.png Silverstream tries to smash a bucket S8E16.png Silverstream fails to smash a bucket S8E16.png Silverstream tries again to smash the bucket S8E16.png Silverstream fails to smash the bucket again S8E16.png Smolder "gotten us all in trouble" S8E16.png Smolder "they'd better confess soon" S8E16.png Ocellus returns and calls on Sandbar S8E16.png Sandbar trotting out of the room S8E16.png Silverstream "dragons don't really have holidays" S8E16.png Smolder shrugging in indifference S8E16.png Ocellus "do something in the winter" S8E16.png Smolder "we do have the Feast of Fire" S8E16.png Smolder explains the Feast of Fire S8E16.png Smolder "best one wins a pile of gemstones" S8E16.png Yona "what story won last year?" S8E16.png Smolder "it was called A Dream Come True" S8E16.png Silverstream asks Smolder to tell the story S8E16.png Smolder crosses her arms in resignation S8E16.png Smolder telling a story to her friends S8E16.png Smolder's tale: A Dream Come True Wilderness of the Dragon Lands S8E16.png Scales sitting in the Dragon Lands rain S8E16.png Scales with a rumbling stomach S8E16.png Scales wandering into the rain S8E16.png Thunderous sky over Scales S8E16.png Dragon Lord appears before Scales S8E16.png Dragon Lord talking to Scales S8E16.png Dragon Lord extends a hand to Scales S8E16.png Scales smiling at the Dragon Lord S8E16.png Scales taking the Dragon Lord's claw S8E16.png Dragon Lord takes Scales to his home S8E16.png Scales scarfing down a lot of gems S8E16.png Scales happily eating gems S8E16.png Dragons eating gems S8E16.png Dragon Lord eating with friends and family S8E16.png Dragon telling a story to other dragons S8E16.png Scales looking at the Bloodstone Scepter S8E16.png Scales looking at the Dragon Lord S8E16.png Scales ready to strike S8E16.png Scales breathing tremendous fire S8E16.png Fire bursting from the Dragon Lord's cave S8E16.png Scales flying up into the sky S8E16.png Scales seizes the Bloodstone Scepter S8E16.png Scales becomes the new Dragon Lord S8E16.png Scales laughing maniacally S8E16.png Former Dragon Lord stuck in the rain S8E16.png Scales seizes power from Dragon Lord S8E16.png Former Dragon Lord looks at the scepter S8E16.png Former Dragon Lord starts to cry S8E16.png|Believe it or not, there's an actual story! Interrogation, part 4 / Sandbar's story Ocellus "that's a horrible story!" S8E16.png Smolder "maybe to you" S8E16.png Smolder "kind creatures getting defeated" S8E16.png Sandbar returns to the room S8E16.png Rainbow Dash calling on Silverstream S8E16.png Silverstream nervous about being interviewed S8E16.png Rainbow leaving the room with Silverstream S8E16.png Smolder "did you tell them you did it?" S8E16.png Sandbar "no way!" S8E16.png Sandbar "why would I say that?" S8E16.png Smolder "you already live in Ponyville" S8E16.png Smolder "staying here over break" S8E16.png Yona "good place for pony to have" S8E16.png Sandbar "spend it with my family" S8E16.png Sandbar "the best holiday story ever!" S8E16.png Sandbar about to tell his story S8E16.png Sandbar's tale: The Day My Hearth's Warming Doll Almost Fell Into the Fire Sandbar holding his Hearth's Warming doll S8E16.png Sandbar with his family on Hearth's Warming S8E16.png Hearth's Warming at Sandbar's house S8E16.png Sandbar puts his doll over the fireplace S8E16.png Sandbar's doll tilting forward S8E16.png Sandbar walks away from the fireplace S8E16.png Sandbar notices his doll about to fall S8E16.png Sandbar screaming "no!" in slow motion S8E16.png Sandbar's doll falling in slow motion S8E16.png Sandbar's friends listen in suspense S8E16.png Young four want to know what happened next S8E16.png Sandbar taking a dramatic pause S8E16.png Sandbar "my doll hit the floor" S8E16.png Sandbar telling a 'dramatic' story S8E16.png Sandbar "it could have gone in the fire!" S8E16.png Young four disappointed by Sandbar's story S8E16.png Smolder sarcastically compliments Sandbar S8E16.png Sandbar "a Hearth's Warming miracle" S8E16.png Interrogation, part 5 / Silverstream's story Rainbow Dash shouting "next!" S8E16.png Silverstream returns to the room S8E16.png Smolder gets called to Twilight's office S8E16.png Yona gets called to Twilight's office S8E16.png Smolder and Yona leaving the room S8E16.png Sandbar in front of closed lounge door S8E16.png Ocellus "if neither one of them confesses" S8E16.png Silverstream "we're never going home!" S8E16.png Ocellus "we'll be here forever!" S8E16.png Sandbar "beyond forever" S8E16.png Silverstream "Three Days of Freedom Celebration!" S8E16.png Gallus "how long does that last?" S8E16.png Silverstream "it used to be only one day" S8E16.png Silverstream "escape from the Storm King" S8E16.png Silverstream "two more days of awesome!" S8E16.png Silverstream presents Three Days of Freedom book S8E16.png Gallus raising an eyebrow S8E16.png Gallus "there's a book?" S8E16.png Silverstream "Mount Aris board of tourism" S8E16.png Silverstream "explain it all to guests!" S8E16.png Gallus rolling his eyes S8E16.png Silverstream's tale: The Three Days of Freedom Three Days of Freedom tourism book S8E16.png Illustration of seaponies in Seaquestria S8E16.png Storm King looming over Mount Aris S8E16.png Seaponies dancing and whales singing S8E16.png Seaponies happily stringing seashells S8E16.png Seaponies leave the sea and turn into Hippogriffs S8E16.png Hippogriffs around a ceremonial fire S8E16.png Hippogriffs dancing over Harmonizing Heights S8E16.png Hippogriffs and seaponies partying together S8E16.png Third day of the Three Days of Freedom S8E16.png Third night of the Three Days of Freedom S8E16.png Queen Novo giving present to Silverstream S8E16.png|Queen Novo, as regal and noble-hearted as ever. Deliberations / Seeds of doubt Gallus looking very confused S8E16.png Gallus "wait, hold on" S8E16.png Gallus doesn't know what cousins are S8E16.png|"Cousins? What are those." Oh, someone give this griffon a hug already. Ocellus "your aunts and uncles' children" S8E16.png Ocellus "you're teasing us again" S8E16.png Gallus about to say something S8E16.png Smolder and Yona return to the room S8E16.png Sandbar "neither one of you confessed" S8E16.png Yona "Headmare Twilight say wait here" S8E16.png Silverstream "they're changing their minds" S8E16.png Smolder "why would they?" S8E16.png Young Six fear being stuck at school S8E16.png Ocellus "but I have to go home!" S8E16.png Silverstream wants her mom's kelp fritters S8E16.png Sandbar "how can you be so cool about this?" S8E16.png Gallus turns away in resentment S8E16.png Smolder "we just show it differently" S8E16.png Sandbar "you don't show it at all" S8E16.png Yona angrily getting in Sandbar's face S8E16.png Silverstream thinking for a moment S8E16.png Silverstream "it wasn't just one prankster" S8E16.png Silverstream "trying to hide your guilt" S8E16.png Ocellus "it does make sense" S8E16.png Gallus "guys, stop it" S8E16.png Smolder accusing Ocellus S8E16.png Ocellus "but I didn't!" S8E16.png Gallus "come on, let it go" S8E16.png Yona, Sandbar, and Smolder arguing S8E16.png Silverstream and Ocellus arguing S8E16.png Sandbar accusing Ocellus S8E16.png Young five arguing with each other S8E16.png Gallus covering his ears S8E16.png Gallus' story / Blue Moon Festival Gallus yells at his friends to stop fighting S8E16.png Gallus "not what the holidays are about!" S8E16.png Gallus "no matter what you call them" S8E16.png Young five looking down in shame S8E16.png Gallus calling his friends lucky S8E16.png Gallus "stories about sharing and kindness" S8E16.png Gallus buries his face in his talons S8E16.png Ocellus "griffons do that, too" S8E16.png Smolder "some holiday about a moon" S8E16.png Gallus "Blue Moon Festival" S8E16.png Gallus "the one time of year" S8E16.png Gallus "griffons are nice to each other" S8E16.png Gallus "well, as nice as we can be" S8E16.png Gilda bringing food to the table S8E16.png Grampa Gruff gets grumpy at Gabby S8E16.png Gilda glaring at Grampa Gruff S8E16.png Griffons bitterly gathered at the table S8E16.png|Even Gabby?! Silverstream "you get to be with your family" S8E16.png Silverstream grinning with hope S8E16.png Silverstream feeling sorry for Gallus S8E16.png Gallus "I don't have a family" S8E16.png|Poor Gallus, he's an orphan. Griffons start to eat Gilda's food S8E16.png Gallus looks at griffons through the window S8E16.png|Behold: one of the saddest backstories in MLP history. Gallus walks alone in Griffonstone S8E16.png Gallus' confession Young five looking at Gallus S8E16.png Gallus "then I came here" S8E16.png Young five feeling sorry for Gallus S8E16.png Gallus "I don't want to go home" S8E16.png Gallus confessing "I did it!" S8E16.png|The truth finally comes out! Yona gasping in shock S8E16.png Yona "griffon mess up decorations?!" S8E16.png Gallus "yeah, it was me" S8E16.png Gallus "goo powder in the Fire of Friendship" S8E16.png Young five gasping in shock S8E16.png|Gasp! Sandbar "so it wasn't Ocellus?" S8E16.png|"So it wasn't Ocellus?" Ocellus looking annoyed at Sandbar S8E16.png|Really? Ocellus "why would you ruin things for us?" S8E16.png Gallus "I didn't plan to!" S8E16.png Gallus "our teachers would make us stay" S8E16.png Gallus "we'd be together a little longer" S8E16.png Smolder "well, it worked, didn't it?" S8E16.png Gallus "better than I thought" S8E16.png Gallus "I would get to be with all of you" S8E16.png Gallus "through the entire holiday" S8E16.png Gallus "that's why I didn't confess" S8E16.png Sandbar "why are you admitting this now?" S8E16.png Gallus "I hated seeing all of you fighting" S8E16.png Gallus "what all your holidays mean" S8E16.png Gallus "except maybe yours, Smolder" S8E16.png Smolder about to say something S8E16.png Smolder shrugging her shoulders S8E16.png Gallus "I can't keep all of you from" S8E16.png Gallus "your homes and families" S8E16.png Gallus "just because I feel bad" S8E16.png Young five moved by Gallus' confession S8E16.png Gallus apologizing to his friends S8E16.png Gallus "you won't have to tell our teachers" S8E16.png Gallus hangs his head in shame S8E16.png The value of honesty / Friends forever Twilight, RD, and Spike appear behind Gallus S8E16.png Gallus looks away in embarrassment S8E16.png Rainbow Dash "we kinda guessed" S8E16.png Rainbow "wanted to give you the chance" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm proud that you did" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle very proud of Gallus S8E16.png Gallus smiling at Headmare Twilight S8E16.png Twilight "going to have to make amends" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "extra friendship lessons" S8E16.png|That's pretty mean. He's an orphan with a horrid home, and you're punishing him for not wanting to go back to it? Gallus hangs head in disappointment S8E16.png Silverstream offers to stay with Gallus S8E16.png Ocellus offers to stay with Gallus S8E16.png Yona offers to stay with Gallus S8E16.png Sandbar offers to stay with Gallus S8E16.png Young five looking over at Smolder S8E16.png Smolder silent with her arms crossed S8E16.png Smolder puzzled "what?" S8E16.png Smolder resigned "all right" S8E16.png Smolder "pony holidays can't be that bad" S8E16.png|Apparently friendship is peer pressure. Sandbar "finally know what it's like" S8E16.png Young Six sharing a group hug S8E16.png Twilight and Rainbow smile at Young Six S8E16.png Rainbow Dash "they don't really need" S8E16.png Twilight considering Rainbow Dash's words S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "since you obviously know" S8E16.png Twilight invites the Young Six to dinner S8E16.png Young Six cheering happily S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "after we finish cleaning" S8E16.png Young Six go to finish cleaning the mess S8E16.png Epilogue: Cleaning up the school lounge Sandbar scrubbing the floor S8E16.png Sandbar "this reminds me of another story!" S8E16.png Sandbar "almost spilled grape juice" S8E16.png Sandbar "on the white couch!" S8E16.png Smolder "does it have a depressing ending?" S8E16.png Ocellus "not sure pony stories work that way" S8E16.png Smolder looks unamused at Ocellus S8E16.png Gallus cleaning the messy floor S8E16.png Yona offers to braid Gallus' feathers S8E16.png Gallus declines Yona's offer S8E16.png Silverstream happily singing S8E16.png|♫ Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! ♫ Final shot of the School of Friendship S8E16.png|♫ Don't you, forget about me. ♫